Tsundere
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: Sasuke had always been mean to her. He put her down, called her names, and in kinder garden he cut off one of her ponytails. But he always made up for it. (In which Hinata unknowingly falls for her tsundere.) *AU* One-Shot, SasuHina, Slight NaruIno. -Some curse words. Sick Humor. (This is Sasuke, guys. He's insane.)


**Okay guys, This is kind of a make up for not posting anything for a good while. I wrote this for SasuHina Month on DA but for those of you who don't go on/have that I'll post it here as well. The people on DA seemed to like this, so I hope you will as well! Also, the last part is kind of rushed, so sorry for that.**

**(Note: I was thinking of writing the 'Adult Hood' part as a legit story sometime in the future. What do you think?)**

**(Note after Note: College was my favorite to write for some reason? Cx)**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to drop a review for me! Much Love! (I edited it a little so it's only slightly different from the one of DA.)**

**Tsundere**

.

.

.

_Sasuke had always been mean to her. He put her down, called her names, and in kinder garden he cut off one of her ponytails. But he always made up for it._

.

.

.

Elementary School

The first time he saw her, he didn't know what to think. She had dark black-blue hair and wide silver doe eyes. Her face was round and chubby and her hair was short like a boy's would be. She was small, really, and awkward. Her finger tips touched constantly and she blushed whenever someone approached her. She was weird.

But to him she was perfect. And that annoyed him.

He didn't know what really triggered it. He _knew_ that he liked her. But something was making him be mean to her. _Bully_ her. Like deep down something was yelling at him to beat her up then clean the wounds. It's sick really, but he couldn't help it. He _can't_ help it. Is he sick?

Now it was four years after they had first met and they were currently in the fourth grade. Some new kid showed up today and already Sasuke wanted to bash his face in. Seriously, who gave blonde-y permission to speak to _his_ girl? And who gave _her _permission to speak to some other guy?!

Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks by the two _flirting _(he heard his Aneki use that word once or twice). He pushes her into the mud and smirks when everyone—even the stupid new kid with blonde hair—laughs at her. The only one who helps her and _doesn't_ laugh is Ino. But he allows only Ino to do that because he's known her forever, so she's safe around what's his. She's the _only_ one safe around what was his. He has no other exceptions.

And he's proud of himself because blonde-y—whose name is really Naruto—never spoke to his Hinata again.

_The next day, he punched some kid in the face for laughing at her, and then held her while she cried._

.

.

.

Middle School

In middle school she only had one class with him. And that, of course, _had_ to be P.E. So far he has managed to trip her while running laps, throw the football right at her face (almost breaking her nose), kick the soccer ball at her stomach and _accidently_ throw a racket at her. (For the _life_ of her she couldn't fathom how that would be an _accident_, but she let it go as she always did.)

Today the Coach told everyone they would be playing dodge ball and Hinata could already _feel_ the pain of the red ball hitting her body and making _her_ hit the floor. But Coach Guy would _not_, no matter _how much_ she _begged,_ let her sit out. Of course, _Sakura_ got to sit out.

And the worse part? Ino wasn't in her class. Both girls had tried to switch into the other's class and been denied. So Hinata switched into _this_ period and her _tsundere_, as Ino likes to call him, actually followed her. And yes, when she saw him she did cry. For a week. And no, she didn't dress out for P.E. For a week.

And now she has to go _against_ him in _dodge ball_ because he _personally_ asked to be on _opposite_ teams! And right now she wants to cry. But she promised herself, and Ino, that she _would not_ let him have her tears.

But she really just wants to say _freak_ the promise and _freak_ Ino and _freak_ Sasuke and _freak_ Coach Guy and _freak_ this school and _freak __**EVERYTHING**_. But she isn't like that. That wasn't how her father raised her. So she closes her eyes, counts to ten and reopens them.

And the first thing she sees is red, because of course Couch Guy started the game and she was spaced out. And of course Sasuke aimed for her first. And of course she was put in the nurse's office with a bloody nose (once again almost broken, yes, the kid is _that_ strong).

(The good news is Guy listened to her next time and let her sit out. The bad news was Sasuke still managed to hit her in the face. Again. And yes, she did go to the nurse. _Again_. And yes, that time he _did_ break her nose.)

_The next day, he brought her freshly made cinnamon buns, and walked her to each of her classes._

.

.

.

High School

Sasuke growled when he saw the bright canary yellow Porsche pull into the school parking lot. He knew that was Hinata's new car and he also knew that inside the car with her was none other that _Inuzuka_ _mutt_ named _Kiba_.

He knew, of course, that Ino was with them as well, but still. He couldn't help but feel like Hinata was somehow _cheating_ on him. (This, in reality, was impossible because they weren't even _together_. But she was _his_ and with that _mutt_ in her car with her… well that was a threat to him. And he couldn't allow that _thing_ to taint his girl's purity.)

He watched his three classmates step out the car and the _mutt_ was _driving_! She let him _drive_ her brand new car! That is not something you do! Especially when she's only _known_ the kid for two months! He, himself, has known his best friend, Naruto, for almost eight _years_ and he wasn't letting that idiot anywhere _near_ his car. And his car was two years old! Hers was _brand freaking new_!

His fist tightened when he saw _Kiba_ put his arm around _his_ girl and she didn't even _stop him_! She laughed. _Laughed_. Like it was so freaking _joke_! He growled again when they walked passed him and she didn't even _glance _his way. (Who does she think she is?!)

The bell rang and he knew he was going to be late but he sat in his car and waited. Once everyone was gone, he walked over to the _pretty_ new Porsche that she let just _anyone_ drive and sliced the tires.

That afternoon when she walked passed him he smirked and twirled his pocket knife around for her eyes to see. And of course, she and Ino and _that mutt_ had to walk home. And it rained. Hard. (Was he happy? You can bet your ass he was.)

_The next day, he gave her a ride to and from school, and also bought her lunch._

.

.

.

Collage

She was so glad when they graduated. What made it so much better, was that that day was one of Sasuke's good days. So he was nice to her. He actually bought her a necklace with her birthstone on it and _hugged_ her.

And she _thought_ he was going to go to the military like his brother. And she didn't see or hear from him until senior year at her college. That's where he managed to room with her and Ino. (And yes, he brought Naruto.)

She hates him.

Not only had they denied her _seven_ times to switch because the semester already started, but she had to share a two room small dorm with Sasuke Uchiha. What made matters worse, was Ino and Naruto got together so they shared one room. Yupp. She had to _share_ a small ass room with Sasuke _fucking_ Uchiha.

She hates him.

She hates him, _so_ much.

Today was _defiantly_ his bad day because it was only eight in the morning and he already put tooth paste into her hair, flushed the toilet while she was showering, _twice_, _dropped_ her clothes out the window and _somehow_ her car didn't start so she had to _walk_ across _campus_, which was quite huge, _and_ she was an hour late for her class.

Did she mention she hated him?

Because she totally did.

_The next day, he took her shopping for new clothes, and helped her study for this big test coming up the following week._

.

.

.

Adult Hood

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, (a jerk, asshole, cold-hearted and some would even go as far to say he was related to the devil himself) but he _was not_ desperate.

Okay, he was only when it came to Hinata. When they were younger it was easy because if they didn't see each other at school, their fathers worked together so they'd see each other at the office. In high school they socialized with the same groups so they ran into each other at parties a lot. In college they _lived_ together, so that was a no brainer. (College was indeed fun for him.)

But now, she didn't work for her father at _Byuakugan_, she had moved out and changed her number, and Ino wouldn't give him _any_ information on her! (Yes, he went as far as _begging _the blonde female. She wouldn't budge.)

So yes, he was getting _desperate_.

But he saw her in a small coffee shop six years after graduating college. (His favorite, indeed.) And she looked scared. He didn't know if she should be, truly, because yes, Sasuke had grown. But he wasn't_ normal_ around Hinata. (Was he normal at all?)

He was normally a complete asshole to _everyone_. He was blunt, irritating, and never truly showed you how he felt. (But Hinata made him feel _confused_.) Around her he couldn't be that. Around her he was either mean and rude, or sweet and caring.

And Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ sweet. (Nor caring.)

But when he sat down across from her (and yes he did to check if she had an engagement ring or wedding band on, her finger was free!) he didn't feel the way he normally felt around her. He didn't was to spill her coffee down her shirt or take the sickening sweet cake she was eating and throw it at her. He didn't want to have people laugh at her and he didn't want to make her feel horrible about herself.

He just wanted her near. So he asked her about the last six years. And she gave a shaky grin. (But she _did_ answer him so that's all that matters.)

And they sat at that coffee shot and talked for the next _year and a half_. And Sasuke wasn't confused anymore. He knew what he wanted from the girl.

_The next day, he asked her to marry him, and she said yes._


End file.
